1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of personal hygiene specifically external cleansing of the anus, the surrounding folds of the anus and the external genital regions of human beings.
2. Background—Description of Prior Art
The problem of personal hygiene is shared by all human beings. Toilet paper as a quick and convenient means of cleaning up has major drawbacks such as incomplete cleaning that leaves residues that cause discomfort, irritation, and in some cases can lead to infection. Soap and water showers and baths address the need and desire for cleanliness, however, a bath or shower is not always convenient or available. Devices have been devised and invented to address the need for a quick and thorough clean-up. The classic bidet works well and is ideal for this purpose, however, not many people have bidets available, and, a bidet is not portable. Apparatus designed for attachment to existing toilets and utilizing plumbing and hoses and a water supply to achieve their results are workable, however, these devices are not portable and seem out of place, cumbersome and possibly contaminated. Examples of such apparatus are described in Tchorbadjian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,539 (1990), LaTora, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,104 (1992), Alberti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,692 (1993), Wilk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,427 (1994). Several portable washing devices exist apparently to address the lack of portability of fixed-in-place washing devices. One device referenced Chung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,704 (1984) is portable but extremely bulky and needs electricity in order to power its water supply. Yamauchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,120 (1979) addressed the problem of portability, however, this device seems to be limited to internal vaginal cleaning and is designed for insertion. Lovitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,540 (1992) has addressed the portability problem, however, this device is battery operated and has moving mechanical parts to electrically pump the wash solutions.